A match made in Mabel Land
by Romeo's Regret
Summary: Dipper falls under the spell of temptation in the bubble prison when he takes the fake Wendy's hand. Can the real Wendy save him and remind him of his life outside the bubble as her will slowly slips further and further to an older Dipper?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

I apologise for any grammar erros

AN: What if all the things the fake Wendy said to Dipper were true? Bill can go into minds and he is always watching. Wendy also thought Dipper was cute once upon a time...

Chapter 1

Mabel's Right

Colourful water sloshed, glittering with every swish. In the water Dipper's defeated reflection sadly stared back. Hazy purple and pink swirled in the depths.

"Who am I kidding? Maybe Mabel's right. It's a horror show out there. Least the air in here is breatheble." The perfumed air was much more appreciated than the horrible choking fumes in the burning town.

"Dude," Wendy's reflection joined his own in the sparkling water. The lumberjack's stealth caught him by surprise,"you're talking to a river."

"Oh hey Wendy what's up? I thought you were busy wrecking the school or whatever." Dipper couldn't help but feel annoyed that his friends ditched him when the possible fate of the univerese was at stake.

The trained Weirdmeggedon warrior sat beside him and hugged her knees. "Yeah that got old quick and this music is really starting to get on my nerves. I think that stuff you said about this place is right."

"Really?" Dipper perked up. At least he wasn't alone in this anymore. "Well now we just need a plan."

"Don't worry you always think of something." She took a perfect pebble (not that it was any different from the other perfect pebble duplicates) and literally scored a 100 points as it bounced off the water's surface and exploded into a simmering firework. From the corner of his eye Dipper saw Wendy fall back on the silk soft grass, he followed her actions and gazed at the sky.

If there was a picture of rainbows and sunset skies united in holy matrimony then this was it. He tried to figure out which colour ended and the other began.

Wendy's voice interrupted his thoughts,"You know you're so much smarter than like everyone else. Heh its actually kinda funny. If you were older you would be like my dream guy."

The 12 year old froze. His ears must be decieving him,"Wait do you really mean that?" 

"Wait a minute," Wendys' eyes widened,"in this place you can be any age you want." She flipped onto her side. Propping her head onto a hand, Wendy stared fondly at two red flowers in thought. She smiled, bringing the shorter of the two flowers to equal height of the taller one,"If we were the same age then maybe you and me, could I don't know, actually be together."

"Wait really?" For once during this whole exhausting living nightmare called Weirdmeggedon Dipper felt elated. He could picture his dreams becoming a reality.

"Yeah I bet if we ask Mabel she could do it right now." Wendy got up,"In this place it could be finally be just you and me." Golden rays lit her hair dancing crimson hair alight, shimmering like an angelic mirage, an outstreched hand waited for Dipper to lock his grasp with hers.

"Come on man, _just take my hand._ "

618

Meanwhile with the _real_ Wendy

"Yo Thompson! Pass the glue!" Nate yelled.

"Now you listen here you -!" Cold glue plastered the horrified principle's head in its sticky fingers. The high school principle struggled more against the binding rope, but alas he was secured to the chair... like glue. "You will _all_ be expelled if -"

A gag was shoved into his mouth. Nate high fived his blonde friend,"Thanks Lee."

Wendy rolled her eyes. It sounded fun at first, but Wendy realised she could terrorise the principle whether she was in this bubble or not. Her retinas hurt from the blinding light, the repitive song was becoming unbearable and the high school they were outside of looked like it came out of a romantic comedy. Not the dull coughing with pollution Gravity Falls one. Her grim emerald gaze followed an apple cheeked waddling star. They needed to get out of here before she went _insane._

"Hey Wendy you wanna do the honors?" Robbie held out a plunger that probably was a breeding ground for microscopic germs. She was not touching that.

"Uh no thanks Robbie, I think I'm gonna go find Dipper."

Wrong move.

Wendys' friends and the principle froze. They dropped whatever item was in their hands. The lumberjack felt things escalate out of control. Even Tambry abandoned her phone.

Slowly, like a predator asking, _daring_ , its prey to move, Robbie asked,"And why would you want to find that twerp?"

The principle easily shook off his bindings and joined the teenagers ganging up and closing in on a redhead. Said redhead could see where this was going. She backed up with each threatening step her friends and principle took.

"I - uhh - want to ask if he wants to join in?" Wendy offered a small nervous smile,"You know Dr Fun Times would really want to join in..." But she knew it was hopeless.

"Nice try," Robbie hissed, his eyes along with others turned a sickly yellow with thin spear like pupils," _liar_."

618

The Weirdmeggedon warrior ran as though the fate of the universe depended on it, the enviroment around her became one blurry artist palette. She put some distance between her pursuers and lost them as well, although if Dippers' descriptions on the demonic Bill Cipher were true, then she won't have much of a lead on the all seeing entitys' horrors.

She dived into a bedazzled bush for cover. So far the Mystery Shack cashier saw no traces of her kitten-sneezing friend. Mabel Land was a huge mass of randomness, it would be almost impossible to not get lost.

"Uggh Dipper _where are you?"_ Wendy sighed in despair flicking a dazzling gem off her elbow.

618

Dipper still couldn't believe this was happening. After all his failed plans with the aid of Gravity Falls weirdness he couldn't accomplish what was happening right now.

Wendy winked at him as though to reassure him.

Something stirred in Dipper's memory. An alarm bell went off -

"Wait a - "

She then took his hand and a spell fell over the mesmerised boy, placing a blanket of delicious warmth he craved after escaping a dream. The kind of warmth that wrapped his dazed mind in euphoric bliss of unkown possibilities. Like dangerous paralysing poison the warm presence traveled to every inch of him, burning under her enchanting hypnotising green eyes in a blush.

"We should get going to Mabel," Wendy said holding his hand,"I know a short cut to her tower."

"Y-y-yeah!" Dipper mentally slapped himself _, Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

Suddenly his signature hat was ripped from his head by a gust of wind. The treasured hat sailed further away, a shrinking blue and white speck in the vivid skies. Dipper panicked and tried to grab for it -

"Leave it," Her voice was music to his ears,"we can come back for it later after Mabel changes you."

A fresh path revealed itself for the pair. However when the duo stepped on it they bounced high into the sky. The force of gravity pulled sickenly on the mystery solver's stomach. He could see Mabel Lands' many cartoonish residents partying and hugging. A flock of winged hearts casually flew by.

"A bouncy castle path?!" Dipper shrieked. His noodle arms flailed like a baby bird trying to fly. They landed, only to rocket up again.

"Yeah!" Wendy's laughter echoed,"Hey Dipper! Race you to Mabel's tower!"

"You're-" his shoes squeaked on the inflated balloon structure,"on!"

And just like that Dipper's heart bounced and raced after his redheaded flame, leaving his bewitched mind trailing after it.

618

"OH MY GOSH! I can't believe you did it Wendy! You've changed Mr Uptight's mind!" Mabel excitedly jumped up and down like she ate too many raw sugar packets. Dipper and Wendy were instantly enveloped into a bone crushing hug.

"Mabel - we - " Dipper choked out in her sweater clad arms.

" - can't - breathe!" Wendy gasped red in the face.

They were released but that didn't wipe the shining silver enlaced smile on Mabel's face. "Awww I didn't change Dipper yet but you already finish his sentences Wendy!" The older twin pursed her lips. "This kind of thing needs to go in the scrapbook!"

The younger sibling and the redhead ducked as stuffed animals assaulted them. Mabel flung any cute plush fluffy animal in her mad quest for the scrapbook.

"Ah!" A giant woodpecker and whale plushie tackled Dipper to the decorative floor.

"Here it is!" Dipper rubbed his head (Those plushies packed quite a punch..). Mabel held a baby pink book, handmade decorations coated the hardcover. A small clap summoned an old fashioned camera into existence.

Wendy hugged Dipper's middle and slid her chin onto his shoulder. The poor boy trembled in her arms not use to this affection. She was so close. "Whoa dude calm down." A peck on his cheek and the hum of her breathing numbed the tremors with shock.

 _Okay Dipper, calm down. You need to get used to this._ He doubted he would. Dipper may have or not researched if these sort of things went away (The answers he got varied). The lost growing boy missed out "The Talk" and "The Birds and Bees" discussions to a scarred and shaking Mabel when they swapped minds.

Mabel snapped a picture and gave the new sweethearts a thumbs up. The card sliding out of the camera inked with a recorded memory was slapped into the scrapbook.

"I'll take one more photo after you've changed bro bro. Sorta like before and after." The shorter twin was grabbed into another lung-squeezing hug. Dipper felt embarrassed by his sisters' reactions. A protest died in his throat as Mabel whispered,

 _"I'm so happy for you bro. Guess I have to toss out that new rebound crush list I was working on. Have a wonderful time together, okay?"_

618

The bedazzled bush shook. Inside, Wendy's head shot up in recognition. She couldn't believe how stupid she was.

"This place can give me anything I want! Well I want a path to Dipper!" she seemed to demand at nothing in particular.

Nothing happened.

Cue awkward silence while feeling like an idiot.

"Please?"

One by one, the sticky gems were sucked off the bush by some unseen force. Surprised, Wendy popped her head out to see what was happening. The gems twirled and danced in the air to a beat Wendy couldn't hear (Thankfully). Pink, blue and green, they formed an arrow pointing in a direction full of jovial swaying trees and - _More singing stuffed animals,_ Wendy groaned.

"Figures. In a world created by Mabel rules don't exist but manners do."

The Oddpocalypse survivor then braced her tortured ears and sprinted to Dipper.

618

 _"Giggle Creek?_ Great. First being hunted by my friends and principle, coughing up bedazzle gems, singing and now giggling. I think turning to stone is blanchin' better!"

She had to admit though Giggle Creek was kind of... _pretty._ Heart-shaped lily pads floated on tranquil water, the atmosphere was hushed and secluded, a warm sinking sunset, scented soft flower fields and colours united together in such a way, it would make an artist cry.

Most of all, the setting was buzzing, hinting _romance_.

That's when Wendy heard it. Well that's when she heard herself.

She rarely did it, nonetheless the lumberjack could recognise the giggles as her own.

 _Do I really sound like that?_ Wendy questioned.

"Oh no, not again." Peering over bushes hiding her from view, Wendy found a duplicate of herself just like in the time she went into the bunker, except this one was cuddled into someone she couldn't quite recognise and giggling. They were lazily snuggling near the beautiful waters. "Who the heck am I - uh she - cuddling?" She squinted trying to make out who the other was.

 _It doesn't matter,_ Wendy sat behind the bush, coming up with a plan. _Maybe my wannabe knows where Dipper is._

"Hey, I'll be right back, I need to go pick something - fruit! I need to go pick fruit." Wendy heard her duplicate say.

"Okay." This one was awfully familiar, it was deep and high at the same time. The redhead thought she may have heard this voice somewhere from outside the bubble prison. It was a youthful masculine voice, perhaps they were from Gravity Falls High? Her brain zipped through groups of guys belonging to the dull high school. None of them could be placed to that voice.

 _"Gotcha."_

Yellow eyes grinned at her evilly, parting the leaves above her head Wendy saw her look-a-like. The imposter forced her to the ground, slamming the Mystery Shack cashier flat on her back. Wendy gritted her teeth, arms shaking from the grip that stopped the warped version pinning her to the ground.

"Well, well, Red. Nice to see ya again, thought I would drop by."

She stilled. The imposter didn't have her vocals now. The sly speech had an ominous flare, like the shadows at the corners of your vision. Each word echoed slightly, involuntarily.

"I bet you don't know who I am. Or maybe you do. That doesn't matter now, what does matter is that you of all bags of meat have managed to get _bored_ with one of _my_ traps." The creepy version of herself rolled it's eyes,"Hormone oozing skin puppets this millennium, hard to please really."

Wendy's fear disappeared, struck dumb at the way this... thing talked to her.

It smirked, a half lidded gaze peered down, thinking aloud: _"I wonder..."_

"Wonder what?" The true lumberjack spat. Lying on the ground, wasting her time making meaningless small talk in a prison where there was 24/7 smiling in each nook and cranny made her restless.

"Oh fiesty aren't we? Well during this whole - I think you animals call it a summer? - I found out some pretty interesting things while watching all of you. One of those things is your thoughts and feelings Red. And maybe I can - Oh I'm not gonna say," Wendy felt the duplicate stop pinning her. It knelt beside her, the narrow smile thinning further and crawling at the corners,"You'll find out soon enough."

Wendy raised her fist to punch, but it was held there by some invisble restraint. Amusement glowed in its eerie eyes at Wendys' vain struggles. A prisoner shackled to the cell floor.

"Who are you?!" She growled.

"As I said that doesn't matter. But this does."

It then triumphantly hollered in her own voice, _"Dork! I can't find my hat! - "_

The scrap of brown fur upon her red crown was carelessly tossed aside.

"Hey!" 

_" - Can you help me?"_ The manipulative Wendy finished.

"Sure!" Came the the unkown voice from earlier.

"Oh chin up Red!" Unfortunately her glare didn't burn it to a crisp,"I'm sure you will like this. _Love_ it even."

The two heard footsteps approaching.

 _"Enjoy."_

Her duplicate then burst into fluttering butterflies, masking the bubble prison with yellow wings for a few moments.

Wendy sat up grabbing her head and wondering what the heck just happened. That's it. She must be lying somewhere unconcious dreaming about... she didn't even know what to call all of this.

"Your hat is just behind you Wendy," a pair of dark grey shoes stood in front of her. "- and what are you doing in the bushes?"

A firm grip pulled her up. "I got your hat for you, here," the mysterious voice said to the brooding Wendy.

"Huh? Oh thanks -"

Wendy lifted her gaze from her muddy boots to the speaker, her already confused mind scrambled and disabled the ability to talk. The now foreign sounds of english cut short by a tied tongue.

He was an adolescent she could see that, a shy boyish aura radiated off of his lithe form. The teen, she guessed to be her age, stood an inch or two taller than her wearing a navy rolled at the sleeves jacket, a loose red shirt clung beneath the jacket. Long messy hazel hair flopped into his melting puppy eyes, they twinkled back at her in cute uncertainty. A crooked smile hung charmingly on his slightly chubby reddening face, but otherwise a handsome jaw line shaped the edges.

Putting all that aside, it was the mapped out star constellation on his forehead that made Wendy's heart stop. The undeniable unique deatil framed by brown hair tassels only belonged to one person she knew.

 _"D-Dipper?"_

"Uh yes?" Dipper wondered if there was something on his face. She had this look in her eyes that held him firmly there and really, it made him uncomfortable and tight in his chest the more her intense gaze stoked the warm embers quietly burning within.

He played with the trapper hat, deciding to put it on her head since it didn't look like she was going to take it anytime soon. The gesture may seem ordinary to anyone watching, although when he unhurriedly tucked pieces of her crimson locks behind her ears revealing earrings that caught the light just right, Dipper couldn't help but think this was a bold move as he breathed in the lumberjack's scented moisturiser and fitted the item snugly back to where it belonged.

Wendy hesistantly cupped Dipper's jaw in her palm, her thumb stroking the faintest goatee shadow on his chin. _He was real._ As in not a figment of imagination. She could feel the scratchy facial hair beneath the pad of her thumb and the pressure as he leaned into her touch. A sigh rumbled in his throat, vibrating the thick air between them.

Wendy knew how endearing and sweet her 12 year old friend was, the emerald eyed teen wasn't blind. The little things Dipper did to win her over, the fading whispers under his breath and his strength of character made her picture the pre-teen as some dream guy. The fact the three year age difference was there put the final word in though, establishing a steady wonderful friendship that made the summer experiences exhilerating.

However the redheaded cashier girl couldn't help contemplate the idea of him being older...

She toyed with this train of thought for five minutes before shrugging it back into the depths of the mind. But it was never forgotten.

And here he was, out of the blue, older and of course attractive.

Dipper cupped her cheek and leaned intimately forward, not wavering his locked gaze. His ears caught the hitch in her breathing. For once he wasn't the nervous one. The teen instinctively licked his lips. Maybe confidence does pay off...

So he took a leap of faith, capturing her still lips with his.

And Wendy felt her will chip away...

618

 _We've only just begun_

 _Hypnotised by drums_

 _Until forever comes_

 _You'll find us chasing the sun_

 _-_ Chasing The Sun


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

I apologise for grammar errors.

AN:Thank you so much to all the reviews favourites and to be honest I hated this chapter. It still isn't perfect but... Anyway... Did ya miss me? Aaaadmit it, you missed me...

*Readers think of 87 different ways to kill me*

Also PM if you have a question or just want to say hi :)

Chapter 2

Stay?

Dipper drew in a shakey breath and waited for facial expressions to give away what she was thinking. The new teen only saw the glitter of gawking emeralds and a pale hand reaching for her kissed lips. Fingertips hovered an inch away in disbelief.

"...Dipper?"

"I - I uh," he squeezed his eyelids shut, wishing for the comforting shield of his brimmed hat,"I probably shouldn't have done that. Sorry for - for you know." The Pines twin sighed. He should've have at least _asked_ if he could kiss her. Stumbling hopelessly over words to ask such a thing didn't sound too bad right now.

"...I'll understand if you want to stop all of this. I'm still pretty clueless on... _this._ " Dipper made ungraceful hand gestures at himself and, figuratively, at the relationship between them. He offered a weak smile. "We can go back to Mabel and change me back... From there we can work out a plan."

Dizzy spells of his Pitt Cola sweet kiss still sprinkled her mind like mystifying fairy dust, but through that haze the redhead's staggering mind rebooted. Dipper kissed her. Dipper _Awkward_ Pines _kissed_ her. And he was no poison apple sugar coated with Mabel Land perfection. The birthmark stars connected in their special places only found on Dipper's forehead with great accuracy (She also doubted a fancy nacho could pull off Dipper's stuttering persona).

Wendy looked at the boy again, finding his new features oddly familiar. Dipper reminded her of -

No.

He _is_ the guy her double cuddled earlier.

But Wendy didn't blame him, those things had silver forked tongues far more deadly than hissing adders she sometimes found in the forest. It, the imposter, most likely made Dipper think it was the real Corduroy.

And by the looks of them cosily cuddling into each other - plus that _small_ kiss, that thing probably preyed upon the remains of his summer crush and manipulated their relationship... Wendy reddened slightly.

"Dude... that uh... wasn't... me."

He blinked,"What...?"

"That uh Wendy," It felt really odd to say her name when referring to something else,"you were talking to earlier was a fake - You know like the shapeshifter in the bunker? I mean think about it Dipper, since when have I giggled that much in one day?"

The Oddpocalypse survivor felt his calculating stare as Dipper weighed down what he heard. That deep in thought look kinda reminded her of Dipper's great uncle Ford. The mysterious author would have his complicated thoughts encrypted into his face, deciphering supernatural incantations and simply frustrating crosswords in the morning newspaper.

Dipper also wore a similar look when Ford solved a problem, except the youthful Pines seemed more dismayed with the answer than overjoyed.

"Oh man -That... explains quite a lot..." He rubbed his neck, finding the tweeting Mabel sweaters in the sky interesting for a second. "You did act- wait." Dipper critically examined her. "How do I know you're not that shapeshifter thing?"

"Would I really tell you I was faking in the first place?" Wendy said amused. "How do I even prove it?"

"Just..." He thought for a moment,"Give me a sign."

Wendy grinned, an invisible zipper traced the curve of her mouth as she sealed it. The unseen key vanished into burger blossoming bushes.

The redhead did a doubletake. _Burger bushes?_

Then again, this was a fantasy land concocted by Mabel. Next to the burger bushes, trees dangled perfect pepperoni slices. The runny and melting cheese defied gravity in dangerously low yellow loops.

Dipper mirrored her happily. He then awkwardly said,"So - uh - about earlier..." The teen started to deflate rapidly, his voice collapsing, sadder with every word. "We don't have to - what just happened was because I- I-"

"Water under the bridge dude." Wendy reassured. She knew what crushes were like. They don't disappear as though they never meant anything. It takes time. "Sooo what's the plan on getting out of here buddy?"

"Well I'm... not sure..." A shadow fell over his face. "I'm not sure if I can even get us out of here anymore."

Dipper then picked his way through swaying daises and sat cross-legged on the grassy fringes of the creek. Wendy followed his actions, watching their reflections ripple from sailing leafy hearts. When she looked up, the lumberjack still felt he was the trick of Mabel Land light. Shafts of light shimmered faintly on him, imprinting an illusion quality onto his skin. It gave her a small sense of false security, yet... it kinda made the moment untouchable, vibrant, alive and... beautiful.

Her transformed friend stared at the white picket fence lining gentle slopes on the other side of the water's edge. A frown and the crease on his brow showed he took no notice of the scenery.

"Hey what gives? When it comes to plans, you always think of something. You were so determined to save Mabel when we were on the roof back there. What changed your mind now?"

Dipper's head immediately snapped to her,"What?"

"I said, "What changed your mind now?"" Wendy repeated. A bit more slowly she said,"...Are you okay?"

"Oh its nothing, don't worry about it." He was in thought, thinking. It was definetly something. Dipper continued,"I don't think I can keep this up Wendy. One minute I think we've got it all figured it out but then Bill pulls some monstrous trick and our plans backfire. How can we defeat a crazy brain demon who knows _lots of things_ and is always two steps ahead of us? What if the next time things don't go according to plan, someone gets hurt or worse - AH!"

 **SPLASH!**

She couldn't take Dipper's degrading rambling. So Wendy did the next best thing into shutting him up - She shoved the dork into that inviting creek at their feet.

"Wha- Hey! What did you do that for!" The soaked boy exclaimed when he resurfaced. (Although it's hard to take anyone seriously with a drooping lilypad for a hat.)

"Doofus, Bill may know "lots of things" but that doesn't mean he knows _everything_. You've gotten us this far which is impressive. If you hadn't found me I would probably still be eating bats, setting snares or keeping a low profile with - uh - " _Darn it, what's his name again?_ She sighed. She had to say it. That ridiculous name stuck in her head like a nonsencial wrap song. Each syllable groaned as they left her throat," _Bodacious T._ "

Her comical discomfort earned a soft chuckle from Dipper.

"You're so much smarter than like everyone else, you can crack weird secret codes in that spooky journal. Heck, for one of the codes you had to find only _one_ key word in order for it to work. I think it was called vinegret cipher - no - vinegar - "

The bookworm smirked,"It's called vigenere cipher."

"Whatever dork." Wendy smiled. A relaxed know-it-all smirk sprawled across his face. "Let's also not forget I had to stare at a wall just to gain my sanity back from that ghost attack, while you kept a cool head through it all. It's like I said," she shrugged,"I've seen amazing things this summer, but nothing as amazing as you and your sister."

"Wow um... thanks Wendy, again." He blushed and shyly looked up from his leaf hat.

"Don't mention it dude."

Dipper trudged forward in chest deep water to the cashier sitting on dry land, the weight of wet clothes slowed him. The creek swished around him like a violet-navy galaxy. Dim sunset rays splattered this celestial water body with a gleaming golden milky way.

"Can you help me up?" He asked. The leafy heart remained plopped onto his head, unnoticed by the wearer. She wondered if the constant mass of his faithful trucker hat (Which now she realised was MIA) made him feel like there was nothing on his head.

"Sure." Wendy stuck out a hand and Dipper grasped it.

But instead of allowing her to pull him up, the Pines twin smirked and suddenly tugged the redhead's hand firmly, causing her to -

 **SPLASH!**

\- fall head first in the creek.

"Dipper!" Wendy growled when she came up for air. Red rivers of hair plastered her skin and liquid beads burst at the tips of each strand. The laid back teen's flannel shirt turned into a dark forest colour and her boots felt like they were filled with rocks.

"Hey do you hear that?" Dipper said stopping Wendy in seeking her revenge.

"Oh you mean the giggling?" There was always giggling here, she heard it almost non-stop ever since she arrived. "Don't worry it's just that stuffed animal tree -"

However when they both looked at the tree with a toothy grin so big it could split the trunk in half, it was silent and gazed right at them. Animal plushies hanging in the branches, watched them silently as well.

 _Creepy..._ Wendy couldn't help but think.

The duo searched left and right for the source of the light bubbly baby laughter, creating quite a stir in the calm water. The childish giggles seemed to be coming right where they were floating.

Dipper halted."Wait a minute..." He then proceeded to slap the water.

Clear as wedding bells it crisply rang out, a melody mothers loved to bits:

 _Ahehe! Dehehe! Ahehehehehe!_

Wendy couldn't believe it. The _creek_ was giggling.

Everytime something contacted or stirred the placid surface, a composed cacophony of innocent infant giggles erupted.

"Whoa, this isn't called Giggle Creek for nothing." Dipper said playing with the volumes and tempo of his new instrument. The harder he slapped the water, the louder it became.

Wendy strained her ears, listening to her dripping locks create the faintest laughter, it was so faint you could hear bubbles pop at this decible. Very peculiar indeed.

An idea ignited an excited spark in her green eyes.

"Dude you know what we should do? We should have a remix!"

618

"See what did I tell ya Keyhole? My prison is like no other."

A giant orange edged rip slashed the air that vibrated with party music. Bill Cipher floated, looking into this rip with arms folded behind his back. An expression of pure smugness etched his calm facial plane. The rip showed the demon a laughing duo splashing in Giggle Creek's waters. Pine Tree and Red first tried making musical beats with the water's giggling properties, but one badly aimed splash from Pine Tree and it turned into a water fight.

Bill chuckled,"I would make a decent matchmaker in this dimension! Certainly better than that glorified chicken-winged cupid Love God." Bill watched the two play. "Hehe I may not know _everything_ Red but I know more than _you_."

The demon mentally scoffed at hormone oozing animals.

"Uh - uh Bill?" Keyhole and the rest of the living nightmares were afraid to approach Bill. The triangular being may seem calm, but that was Bill. None of them knew what storm could be brewing beneath the surface until it lashed out at them. "Wouldn't it have been better if we sent another illusion in? Technically both of them are not under our influence, they only have each other to keep them there... I - I mean isn't this a bit dangerous?"

"I know what ya mean Keyhole. But Pine Tree knows this is his best chance, and he would do anything to keep Red."

618

Wobbling on exhausted limbs, Wendy and Dipper slumped together in a heap against the stuffed animal tree's trunk. They had just gotten out of Giggle Creek, their energy drained from one demanding day in Weirdmageddon and Mabel Land.

The emerald eyed teen sighed in content, pushing her head back so it rested against the bark. She hadn't gotten into a water fight since she was a kid. The joy of aquatic combat had been theraputic on the stress she faced in trying to survive the Oddpocalypse, making her lazily watch through half lidded eyes at the static sunset. Mabel's words drifted into Wendy's head:

 _Here the sun shines all day..._

The lumberjack basked under the halo of leaves while her drowsy companion lightly dozed beside her. She chuckled, remembering how she unleashed a mini tsunami on Dipper, knocking his leaf hat clean off.

"Wendy?" Dipper's voice was heavy with sleep and his eyelids were struggling to stay up.

"Yeah Dip?"

"I was thinking... Nevermind it's stupid." He yawned. Sentences were harder to utter in his sleepy zombie state.

"It's okay tell me anyway."

"I was thinking..." Another yawn. "Maybe Mabel's right... It's not so bad here... and it's kind of pretty... Perhaps... we can... stay..." The Pines member trailed off, succumbing to a well needed slumber.

Wendy was caught off guard. Dipper opposed Mabel Land from the beginning but now he seemed to have changed his mind. She couldn't lie though, during the events of the day, this place made him forget his paranoia easily. And it did the same for her in a similar way. Plus Mabel's bubble was a safe haven with minor snakes lying here and there compared to the warzone outside.

The lumberjack caught herself actually considering staying.

And for a milisecond she was hesistant of completely shutting the option down...

618

Bill sat upon his cold throne of stony citizens. He picked up the golden backscratcher that stood frozen in a unheard scream,"Now I just need to have a little _chat_ with Sixer here."

"But Bill what about the girl?" Keyhole asked.

The demon laughed darkly.

"Red? Red's the least of my problems. She's just a pushover."

618

 _"He's been livin' in a pure illusion_

 _She's gonna come to her own conclusion_

 _Right when you think you know what to say_

 _Someone comes along and shows you a brand new way."_

\- Something That I Want

831

 _P.S._

 _Hope you don't mind if Wendy's boyfriend drops by in a future chapter._


End file.
